The structural aspects of lyotropic and thermotropic liquid crystal phase transitions of the carbohydrate mesogens will be studied by X-ray diffraction using the rotating target/area detector NIH shared-instrument facility, by optical polarizing microscopy, and by C13 solid-state nmr spectroscopy. The systematics and pattern characteristics of hydrogen bonding in peptide, glycopeptide and polysaccharide crystal structures will be investigated using the Cambridge Crystallographic Data Base and published research. The ab-initio molecular orbital calculations relating to the configurational and conformational consequences of the anomeric effect and the conformational effect of syn-diaxial interactions will be studied using pyranose and furanose molecules, rather than acyclic models, by means of the CRAY-XMP48 computer at the Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center.